In the related art, there is a self-checkout terminal in which a customer performs a registration work and an accounting work of a commodity. Such a self-checkout terminal is equipped with a function of reading a barcode or the like by using a scanner and checking weight by using a scale device, in order to prevent fraudulent acts or the like of the customer. In the related art, a technique has been proposed in which weight data of a commodity is acquired from a PLU file based on a commodity code read from a barcode, and registration is performed if the weight data matches the actually measured weight of the commodity.
Meanwhile, among commodities sold at stores such as supermarkets, there are commodities that vary in weight, such as fruits and vegetables. However, in the above-described related art, since weight is checked based on the identity of weight, there is a possibility that it is not possible to appropriately check a commodity having a variation in weight. Moreover, in the related art, since a uniform notification is made regardless of actual conditions if the weights of the commodity do not match, it is inconvenient for customers and it needs to improve prevention of fraudulent acts and operation support.